Here With You
by WorthyPurpleCrayon
Summary: Austin and Ally are stuck in their practice room. They end up learning a bit about each other, and many other surprises occur. It's a lot better than it sounds. Give it a try please!
1. Movies

**A/N: Hi (: This is my first fanfiction so please please please review and let me know where I could improve or what I did good. Thanks!**

Allyson Dawson. Allyson Moon. I think I like Moon better. Not just because my last name is moon, but it just seems to fit her.

Ally, with her curled chocolate brown hair that always flops in the perfect place. Ally, with her big brown doe eyes that I coud get lost in if she ever let me. Ally, with a heart mad of pure gold and a smile of pearls. Ally, Als, my best friend who I can't think any of these thoughts about. Beautiful, beautiful, forbidden, Allyson.

"Austin!" she called. "Austin! Are you even listening to me?"

We sat in the practice room at the Baby Grand, Ally's hands resting on the ivory keys. We were in the middle of writing a new song when Ally had begun to scribble furiously in her book. I guess I zoned out from there. My thoughts trailed from one place to another to another and they eventually led to Ally. Then again, most of everything I do leads to Ally.

"Austin! Austin Shor Moon!" She continued to cal my name, and finally I snapped out of my trance.

"Yeah! Sorry Als." I apologized. She shook her head and then yawned. She was tired and I was too. It was three in the morning on a Saturday.

"Ally, why don't we just go to sleep?" I asked, almost whining. She yawned again. Then, she nodded her head, curls bobbing.

"Let's just sleep here," she said. I walked out of the room so she could change into the spare pair of pajamas we always kept in the practice room for cases like this. I fortunately, had worn sweatpants, so I would just sleep in what I was wearing.

"Alright, Austin!" Ally called from inside the practice room. I entered and saw that she had also started a movie.

"What movie is it?" I asked, taking up a posistion on the couch.

"The Titansic," she plopped herself down next to me, using my shoulder as her pillow. I grunted, knowing that Ally would ooh, and awh, and cry at each appropriate moment. She was a sucker for chick flicks. Either way, I let her hit play and snuggle into my shoulder.

"Awh!" she cried when the lead boy asked a girl to dance with him. I could have called Ally's reactions when they came. I called the awh when the boy heldthe girl at the tip of the ship while it was sinking. I called her sobs when the boy sacrificed himself for his love. I didn't call her clinging to me though for comfort while she cried. I also didn't call on being awake at the end of the movie. I thought I would be asleep halfway through.

I held onto Ally while she cried and the credits rolled down the screen. She burried her ead into my shoulder, and I patted and rubbed her back with my hand, trying to soothe her. I stopped only when the sobs had quit. She looked up at me, her eyes puffy and red, and I don't think I've ever seen her so beautiful before.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" she asked. I yawned, but nodded my head. She let me pick the movie this time. I picked out one of my favorite all-time horror movies, A Haunting in Connecticut. In the first half a hour, Ally was already in my lap; she clung to me as if her life depended on it.

Good choice, Austin.


	2. Trapped

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read my story, and a special thanks to everyone who favorited it, left a review, or put it on their story alert. Those make my day. I think there'll be about six chapters, give or take a lil. Anyway, review review review! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, even though it'd be pretty awesome if I did. ^-^**

I woke up the next morning not remembering how or when I fell asleep. Ally was curled up in a ball on my lap, arms wrapping around my right arm. I was in a really uncomfortable position. I yawned and stretched what I could. I didn't want to wake the sleeping brunette.

She looked pretty when she was sleeping. So innocent and carefree. A stand of her fell in her face, moving a tiny bit each time the girl took a breath. The rest of her hair was pushed over onto one shoulder to prevent it from getting snagged where her head rested on my chest.

Suddenly, interrupting my thoughts about Ally, my cellphone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it before she could wake up.

"Hello?" I answered, making sure to keep my voice low.

"Hey Austin!" said my cheeky redhead friend Dez. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, Dez. Just hanging out in the practice room with Ally." I almost whispered.

"Ooh la la!" he sang, which made me laugh. "What are you guys doing in there, huh?"

"Sleeping. We were working on a new song almost all night."

"Well, just don't touch Benjam-" Dez's voice was cut off by my dying cellphone. I slid my phone back into my pocket.

I rocked Ally back and forth to try to get her to wake up. When that didn't work, I tried tapping on her shoulder. Eventually, I gave up and just lifted her onto another part of the couch so I could get up. I stood and stretched, trying to wake myself up. I was about to leave the room to go to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face when disaster struck.

I went to open the door, and the doorknob broke right off.

"Don't worry, Austin," I said, talking to myself. "Just call Dez and he'll get you out of here."

I slid my phone out of my pocket again, trying to wake up the screen. After a minute with messing with it, I remembered it had died. I peeked up at the clock on the wall. It was three-thirty in the afternoon on a Saturday. Someone would have to know we were missing eventually, right?

I heard a stirring and a moan. I whipped around to see Ally sitting up on the couch, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Austin." Ally said, stretching her arms far up.

"Hey Ally," I was desperately trying to sound casual. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. I had this awesome dream."

"What was it about?" I asked.

"You and me, actually." she said. Was that a blush? No, I must be dreaming. "We were on the Titanic, but it was kind of mixed with A Haunting in Connecticut."

She stood up and stretched, obviously about to leave the room. I blocked the door fast, preventing her from seeing the missing handle.

"Why don't we watch another movie?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess?" She looked at me quizzically. "What do you want to watch?" I picked a few movies, ones I knew she would like, and let her pick.

"How about Marley and Me?" she asked. I nodded, not caring which movie it was so long as she didn't notice the doorknob missing. Halfway through the movie, Ally got up. I thought nothing of it, until I heard her yelp.

"Where's the doorknob!" she cried.

I knew that I had been caught. There was no point in trying to lie my way out of this one.

"Well, it's uh, b-broke." I said, stuttering out the last word. I lifted up the part of the handle that I had held on to. "And my, uh, cellphone is kind of, well, dead. So, we're kind of trapped here. Just until someone comes!" I hoped that she would take the last statement positively.

"Austin! It's a Saturday! No one will be here until Monday!" she cried. She looked genuinely scared.

"Ally," I said, hoping to make her not as worried. "Trish and Dez, or even your dad, will notice us missing eventually. They'll find us before Monday. I promise."

That's an awfully big promise, I even knew that, which meant Ally did too. Either way, she put on a fake smile of reassurance.

"I guess your right," she said. But I knew deep down she was worried. I hugged her, hoping that would put away most of her worries. She stood there in my arms for at least two minutes. She didn't want to say how scared she was, and she didn't have to.

"Well," she said, pulling apart from the hug finally. "Why don't we do something to pass the time?" She smiled, happy and eager looking.

Gosh, she was pretty.


	3. Passing Time

**A/N: Omgosh. Thank you all soooooooo much for reading this, especially all of you who review it and favorite it, and put it on your story alerts. Man, you guys make me feel good about myself. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes in chapter one. And the fact that they're out of character. I'm having a hard time trying to capture their personalities.**

**LoveShipper- Thank you sooo much for that review. And you're right, I don't think she is scared of horror movies. I completely forgot. Oops. (:**

**Diclaimer: I wish I owned Austin and Ally :c**

"Do you want to play twenty questions?" I asked Ally. She thought for a moment.

"How do you play?" She asked. I was shocked. I've never met anyone who hadn't known the game. I really need to start working to make Ally more fun.

"Well, I ask a question, you answer. Then, you ask me one. You just do that until we both have asked twenty questions." I tried to explain it as best as I could, but she seemed unsatisfied with it.

"Why not Truth or Dare?" she said.

"Sure. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Hmm, truth." I knew she would pick truth. I knew her so well. I could write a whole story about her, but I don't think anyone would read a book that's pages never ends.

"Why do you like Dallas so much?" I asked. I hoped to hear, "Oh, well, he's okay, but he's no you." I knew that wasn't going to happen, but it was worth a try, right?

"Well, I don't really like him anymore." she said. I could feel my mouth drop, but I was too shocked to have the decency to close it. "He's okay. I just, I think I've found someone better."

My heart filled with hope, thinking that this someone was me. I finally got around to close my mouth when she asked me truth or dare.

"Dare." I said, feeling risky. I'm sure the dare wouldn't be anything too extreme anyway. It was Ally, not Dez.

"Okay," she said, trying to think of a good dare. Finally, a wide smile spread across her face. "I dare you, to go eat Benjamin."

No. Dez's favorite gingerbread man? I couldn't. I would feel terrible. When did she become so dang good at making dares? I guess I've been rubbing off on her.

"C'mon, Austin! Do it!" she pleaded. She even gave me the puppy-dog eyes. That's about when she got me. I couldn't resist those pretty brown eyes or that sound frown or... I'm getting too far into my thoughts again.

"Fine. I'll do it. But, if Dez gets mad, I'm blaming it on you!" I said. She smiled as I walked over to the fridge. We only kept a few things in the fridge, so it wasn't like I could pretend I could find the cookie. We only kept Dez's assortment of jellies, his gingerbread house and men, water, pickles, and some energy drinks for those times where we needed a little energy. I couldn't lie to her anyway. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I pulled out the gingerbread man. It was Dez's favorite. It was about to get married to Belle, the gingerbread woman. I faced back towards Ally, now sitting on the piano. I showed her the poor gingerbread man, and her face lit up with laughter. Slowly, I went for it's head. I took my first bite.

"Benjamin's pretty good." I said, and Ally giggled. I finished off the gingerbread man, even breaking off the leg for Ally. She ate it without complaints.

"Truth or dare?" I asked between bites. I think I might have spit out a few crumbs by accident.

"Dare." She said. I knew why. She didn't want me to ask who she likes. Don't worry, Ally. I won't forget.

"I dare you to give me your dolphin." I really loved Ally's stuffed dolphin. It smelled like strawberries and Ally's perfume. Ally looked horrified. "Come on, Ally. I love your dolphin." I tried giving her the puppy-dog eyes like she does to me, but it wasn't as effective as I wanted it to be.

"Austin! I love my dolphin!" She actually looked like she was about to cry.

"Fine, Ally. Keep your dolphin." I said. She rushed to give me a hug. That dolphin must mean a lot to her.

We played truth or dare for a while, but there were only a few eventful questions.

"Truth." The brunette said. Now I had two choices to ask her. Who did she like, and why did that dolphin mean so much? I decided to go with the dolphin question first.

"Why does that stuffed dolphin mean so much to you?" I asked, pointing at the dolphin. That sad face she had earlier returned. I wasn't going to let her get out of it this time though.

"It was my mom's." she said. "It's the only real thing I have of her." I decided to leave that as the answer, and let her go ahead and ask me truth or dare to get her mind off of things.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth." I answered, not wanting to eat anymore of Dez's gingerbread men and women.

"How did you and Dez meet?" she asked. I wasn't expecting a question like this, but I thought back to that day.

"Well, we were both five and it was the first day of kinder garden. He threw his corn dog and it just happened to land in my pancakes."

I thought more. I had walked into the school, holding hands with my mom. When we reached the door, she grabbed me into a hug. She really didn't want to let me go. I could even remember her shedding a few tears. I was so embarrassed, but it was my mom, and I loved her. Standing a few feet away, I could see another mother doing the same thing. She had a brownish-red hair, and was skinny like my mom. In her arms, I could see a ginger-haired, freckled boy. He had on a superhero book bag, like I had. He also carried a lunch box.

When our moms had finally let us go, we walked into the room. We had cubbies next to each other and even sat next to each other. Later at lunchtime, we sat across from each other. During lunch, the big kids had started a food fight. Eventually, the little kids joined in. Dez threw his lunch, a corn dog, which landed in my lunch, pancakes. Ever since, we had been best friends.

Ally looked at me funny, but she let it go. I then took my turn to ask her.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." she said. Now was my time.

"Who do you like?" I asked. She sat down on the piano bench, really thinking about the answer. She went to say something, and then shut her mouth. Finally, she answered, stuttering.

"D-Dez."

I could feel my mouth, and my spirits drop.


	4. Free at Last!

**A/N: Did you like the ending to chapter three? (; Thanks for reading everyone! And for all your lovely reviews! This story is coming near an end. Another one or two chapters. ): Anyway, review review review! **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Austin and Ally. ):**

I finally had the decency to shut my mouth, but everything else was frozen. Ally just sat on the piano bench as if nothing had happened. As if she hadn't just took my heart, threw it on the floor, stomped on it, and then did one of her dance moves-if you can even call them that-on it.

How could she like Dez? She was _my_ Ally. She had been since the first day I met her! She was _my _songwriter. She was _my _best friend. She was _my_ only person that I trust with everything about myself. She even knows things I haven't told Dez. Ally was mine. Mine, mine, mine!

When I felt a tear threaten to come out and roll down my cheeck, my brain finally started to think again, even just a little. I decided to focus on simple tasks to keep me from crying. When we get out of here, I would cry. Not in front of Ally though.

I made myself say something to Ally before I would just walk off.

"Oh. Dez." It was the best I could do without crying. Then, I made myself walk over to the couch, step by step, and sit down.

After giving me a funny look, Ally swiveled around and started to play the piano. Every now and then, she would scribble in her book. That gave me time to shed a few silent tears, and be left to all of my thoughts.

Ally. She was gorgeous. Her brown hair bobbed a little with each note she played. I wanted so badly to run my hand through it, to touch it, just to be close to her. To see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and know the only thing that they're looking at is me. I wanted her smile, her laugh, the way she chews her hair when she's nervous, just everything about her, to be mine. It sounds stingy, and it was. I didn't want to share _my_ Ally with any guy. Especially not Dez.

"Austin!" she said, breaking my thoughts on her. "Austin, listen!" We both sat there in complete silence until I heard what she heard. It was the sound of arguing, but not just anyone arguing.

Trish and Dez.

"Hey!" Ally yelled, now standing next to the door, banging on it. "Trish!" I got up and joined her at the door. Even though I felt hurt, I really wanted out of this room.

"DEZ!" I screamed. "TRISH!" I pounded as hard on that door as I could. I guess it worked too.

Ally and I both froze. We heard footsteps coming up. We were saved!

"Where have you guys been?" Trish said, busting open the door. She immeadiately ran to Ally and took her in a hug. The first thing I did was run out of the room and not look back. I ran and I ran. I ran out of Sonic Boom, past Dez, past the mall, all the way to my house.

I threw open the door, ignoring my mom's, "Austin Shor Moon! Where were you? You had me scared to death!", and ran straight to the bathroom. I always took showers when I was upset, and that was exactly what I planned to do now. I was in there for at least fourty-five minutes before I finally decided that enough was enough. I got out and made my way to my bedroom. After putting on my favorite flannel pajama bottoms and plugging in my phone, I passed out on my bed.

My dreams were filled of Ally, as usual. Ally and I playing piano, Ally and I talking, Ally and I watching movies, Ally and I at one of my concerts, etcetera. Then, my beautiful dreams turned into nightmares. Ally and Dez hanging out, Ally forgetting about me, Ally not being my songwriter anymore to spend more time with Dez, even Ally and Dez kissing. Needless to say, I woke up in tears and to my mom yelling for me.

"Austin! Come here!" my mom called. I knew if I didn't I would just get in more trouble. I made my eyes presentable and walked downstairs.

"Yeah, Mom?" My voice cracked on the words from crying so much, but I hoped she didn't notice.

"I was just on the phone with Ally. She said you guys were trapped in the practice room that whole time?" She asked. I nodded and explained the whole story to her.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried, taking me in a hug. I stood there while she hugged me. "Oh, my little baby! Are you okay?" I nodded and she kept babying me. She even went to make me pancakes, which I was happy about.

A half a hour later, I was up in my room, enjoying my pancakes. I was still heartbroken, but pancakes made the situation a little better. I checked my phone for texts I had gootten since it had died. There were eighteen. Twelve of them had been from when we were trapped.

_Austin, where are you? -Dez_

_Austin! Why'd you hang up on me? -Dez_

_Are you okay honey? -Mom_

_Austin Shor Moon, you better be home soon! -Mom_

_Did you and Ally run off together? (: -Trish_

_Did you touch Benjamin? Austin, answer! -Dez_

_Seriously. Where are you guys. -Trish_

_You're grounded. -Mom_

_Austin, come home kid. Mom is freaking out. -Dad_

_AUSTIN. COME HOME NOW. -Mom_

_Austin. You're scaring me bud. -Dez_

_Austin! Where's Ally! -Trish_

There were six more texts since we had got out. They were all from Ally.

_Austin, what's wrong? -Ally_

_Austin. please answer me. -Ally_

_Come to Sonic Boom? For me? Please? -Ally_

_Why did you run out? I didn't even get to say bye. -Ally_

_Austin, I love you. -Ally_

_Agh! Ignore that! -Ally_

Ally, loves me? And then tells me to ignore it?

I got dressed as fast as I could and started running for Sonic Boom. I had to talk to Ally.


	5. Mine

**A/N: Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Every last one of you! I'm so glad you all like it! Anyway, I got the rest of the story mapped out. This will be the last official chapter, but it will be followed by an epilouge. At the end of the epilouge, I have a question to ask you all, so please please please review! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Austin and Ally, I would be writing scripts, not fanfiction.**

I reached the Sonic Boom out of breath. I was doubled over, and I know my face had to look like a tomato. None of that mattered though if Ally loved me.

I slowly caught my breath and opened the door to the Sonic Boom. Poking my head in, I realized that no one was even in the room. I pulled open the glass door and walked in. After standing for a moment in silence, I turned to leave. That's when I heard yelling.

"Allyson Dawson!" yelled a voice. "What were you thinking?" It took me a moment to place the familiar voice, and suddenly it hit me. The voice belonged to Trish. It was coming from the practice room, so I walked up the steps, careful to be quiet.

Step-by-step I ascended the stair, not even making a slight creak. Finally, I had reached the door to the practice room. Being as quiet as possible, I put my head against the door to listen to their conversation.

"I don't know, Trish. I got so scared, so I said the first name that came to mind. Which was Dez." Ally squeaked out, obviously intimidated by the Latino.

"Dez! Austin must have been devastated!" the Latino cried.

"Trish, we're just best friends, that's it." Ally said. I cringed at the thought of it. Just best friends? Is that all I'd ever get?

"Ally, don't pretend he doesn't like you. We both know he does. The way he can't keep his eyes off you, the way he talks about you, the way he protects you. He loves you Ally." Trish said.

Was I that see through? Had Trish known this whole time? Had Dez known? Oh gosh, had Ally? Ally couldn't know. I would've made a fool of myself this whole time.

"No he doesn't!" Ally argued. "Remember when I wrote about him in my book and he found out? I covered and said it was Dallas, but did you see what he did just to get me not to like him?" Ally sounded like she sobbed.

No. I broke her heart when I did that. I just wasn't ready to admit how I felt. I've loved Ally since I ever met her. That was the worst mistake I had ever made. Suddenly, I burst through the door.

"Ally, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I love you!" I exclaimed. Where had that come from? I guess impulse had taken over. I couldn't break Ally's heart. I wanted it too much.

Before either of us could think, I swept her up in my arms and kissed her. I never wanted to let go. If I didn't have to breathe, I wouldn't of let go. Ally was the first to pull off.

"Austin," she gasped, searching for air. "Austin, I love you."

That's all the invitation I needed to sweep her up again. I held her, bridal style, and carried her to the couch. I noticed that Trish had disappeared, but I couldn't care less. All that mattered was that I finally had Ally to myself. I kissed her again at the thought. It was everything I had ever dreamt of.

She smelled like strawberries and her perfume. The smell I had wanted to be so close to. The one that intoxicated me everyday. The one that had finally taken hostage of my brain. I wanted to take in every bit of it. Her hair swung in different directions as we kissed. I ran my hands through it, like I had always wanted to. It was soft, and fluffy, just like I had imagined. I wanted everything about Ally, and now I finally had it.

"Ally," I said, not wanting to break away, but needing to. I had to tell her something. "I love you, Ally. I always have. Don't ever leave me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than here with you." she said.

With that, I entered Cloud Nine all over again.


	6. Epilouge

**A/N: I'm sosososo sorry it has taken me so long to write this. I was overloaded with homework this week. Anyway, here you go, epilouge. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. :c**

It had been a few years, and now I was twenty-one, Ally twenty. We were still together, she was still my song-writer, Trish my manager, and Dez my director. I wouldn't have it any other way; except for one small thing.

_Dear Ally, _

_ If words could explain how much you mean to me, I would tell you them everyday. No words are powerful enough to even begin to explain that though. So, these four words will just have to do._

_ Will you marry me?_

I left the note on the piano in the practice room. We were supposed to practice in about a minute. My insides were twirling and tingling, but I wasn't nervous. Austin Moon was never nervous. I played the piano until she finally walked in.

"Austin, are you ready to practice?" She said, walking in and shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah. Oh, here, a letter came in." I handed her the letter, putting my hand in my pocket, clutching the ring. It took her a second to read the short note, but I was already on my knee on the floor. She started to tear up, but nodded her head. I slipped the ring on her finger, and she held onto me like she would never let go.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Yet another Author's Note: I know, corny. So, I have a question for you all. I have a couple ideas for a new story, but I want to know what you guys would like to read. So, one is a story all about Dez, and the other is another Auslly. What would you rather see? Leave a comment! Thanks for reading. (:**


End file.
